Standard trowels used for spreading adhesives, such as mastics and mortars, generally have a rectangular shape, a handle on a back side, where the front side is used for spreading the adhesive. Typically, they are made of a fairly rigid metal, and have a straight edge side opposite a notched side. These trowels are usually left- or right-handed, requiring a job site to keep the proper type of trowel on site for both left- and right-handed users, and require a user to handle the trowel at an uncomfortable angle in order to scrape the adhesive from a bucket. Finally, standard adhesive trowels tend to be difficult to clean due to the location of the handle and the resulting inability to simply scrape the adhesive from both surfaces of the trowel, often requiring a second tool. These are some of the issues which the present invention aims to improve.